


Baby Don't Hide

by r0tkappchen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0tkappchen/pseuds/r0tkappchen
Summary: Jongin can't find his jersey. But when he does - it's not the only thing he discovers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to @/kaisooprompts on Twitter!
> 
> Prompt: au where jongin is panicking bc he can't find his fave shirt, but only to find sleeping Kyungsoo wearing it and looking so adorable.
> 
>  
> 
> Also to Milla, who inspired me. Thank u for all the kind words. I miss u. My first ever hybrid/spirit animal au! ;;^;;

The sun is just beginning to set when Jongin finally reaches his apartment complex, feet almost dragging across the lobby.

 

Back then when he was still a naïve freshman, Jongin had been ecstatic to be accepted into the football team of the varsity; a sports that has always been his passion since when he was way younger when he and his dad still lived together, cheering and yelling in front of the television over matches and tournaments.

 

Now though, Jongin may have regretted it. Well, not really, because his love for the sports is still strong per se, but if every practice session for the upcoming season matches is this intense – Jongin might have to reconsider his decisions.

 

The reflection the mirror in the elevator gives him is one of a sleepy, _messy_ , college boy, but Jongin couldn't care less. All he wants to do once he reaches his apartment is to just drop dead. The door mat doesn't seem as comfy as his bed, but he guesses it would do. Just – sleep.

 

Maybe even hibernate. Whatever. He's a bear. Bears sleep and that's what Jongin is set on doing.

 

Except that when he's standing in the doorframe there's this _smell_.

 

Oh, _yum_.

 

“Jongin?” A voice echoes from the kitchen, “Jongin is that you?”

 

“What's that smell?” he asks instead.

 

Soft pitter-patters of small feet follows and Jongin opens his droopy eyes, greeted by the sight of his housemate coming towards him.

 

His very _cute_ housemate.

 

“Jongin-ah,” Kyungsoo chuckles, voice melodic as it wraps around Jongin like a warm blanket. Jongin wants to drown in it forever. “Yah, you big baby, open your eyes.”

 

“Un,” he rubs at his eyes with his fists and Kyungsoo gifts him a gummy smile the second he has his vision cleared. Gosh, are those the Little Brown Shorts he's wearing? Cute, very cute.

 

Kyungsoo snatches his backpack and grabs his hand, leading him to the kitchen. “C'mon, don't fall asleep on me! I made you your favourite soup!” and Jongin has no strength (or will) to object so he obliges.

 

Unlike Jongin, a junior, Kyungsoo is a freshman of the same university who seldom participate in sports – because he hates sweating, he had said once – and prefers instead to spend time doing indoor activities, or anything that doesn't require as much action.

 

And for that Jongin wonder what kind of animal resides in him. It's not usual for someone to hide their animal side, much less keep it constrained for so long. They had been housemates for two semesters, yes, but not once has Jongin seen him even partly shift, despite Jongin having subtly making it clear that he doesn't mind – he could be a skunk or a rat a _worm_ for all he knows, Jongin wouldn't ever mind.

 

An yet Kyungsoo sticks to his principles, while Jongin himself lets his bear ears and tail pop out whenever he feels like it, and sometimes even shifts wholly into his giant ass of a bear form. The younger merely laughs whenever Jongin trots into the living room in all his furry grace and takes up two thirds of the sofa, and then cuddle up to him for warmth as they watch TV. So it'd be wrong to assume that that the freshman is one of those rare people who hates and are actually disgusted with the hybrid side of the community.

 

And so, ten months in, all Jongin had acquired himself is a hopeless crush on the smaller, and no inkling of what he is.

 

“I made your favourite jiggae!” Kyungsoo chirps, pushing Jongin down onto one chair and taking the opposite. “Come on, it's fresh and hot!”

 

Ohh, his favourite. He smiles sleepily, cheering together with his crying tummy, and grabs the bowl and chopsticks.

 

“This is exactly why I love you, Soo.”

 

Focused on filling his bowl, Jongin misses the red blooming on his housemate's cheeks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin roars, ramming into one player and succeeds in stealing back the ball, hugging it close 'till he reached the line and—“ _touchdown!_ ”

 

The spectators break into deafening cheers and whistles, as do his teammates as they crowd around him and lift him up. _Another victory for home brought to you by Kim Jongin!_ , the announcer bellows, inducing another round of shouts.

 

The guys are still patting his back and ass after he's been let down, and he laughs with them, truly happy; all those practice rounds truly worth it.

 

And it only makes him happier still when, above the heads and between necks of his rowdy team, he meets eyes with a certain petite male whose eyes are scrunched into crescents from his blinding smile, clutching the fence. “Kyungsoo!”

 

His eyes widen comically, probably not expecting Jongin to actually adress him in the middle of all the celebration. The boys around him snicker and sends each other knowing looks, parting and pushing him out of the circle towards the freshman.

 

And Jongin doesn't fight them, taking off his helmet in the midst of jogging across the field. Screams of the girls get louder as he approaches the bleachers but he merely spares them a smile, eyes already set on somebody else.

 

Kyungsoo gets the message and chuckles, Jongin has always been the eager cub despite his large build when he's in his other form. He finds the door to the fence just nearby and goes through, meeting Jongin halfway and laughing as Jongin lifts him and spins, as if he's the ace of the whole game.

 

“Stop it, put me down,” he shouts in between giggles, partly embarrassed at the attention that they have garnered themselves. Jongin does lower him but not enough to let even the tip of his toes touch the ground – hugging him close still and diving in to nuzzles into his shoulder. “Ew Jongin, oh my God! Stop wiping your sweat on me!”

 

Kyungsoo merely receives a rumble that comes from deep within Jongin's chest and rolls his eyes. But Jongin knows the smaller doesn't actually mind, if the smile that betrays him is any indication. “Come with me to the after party.”

 

“Jongin, it's only for your team. To celebrate your win. I'm not supposed to be there.”

 

“ _Wrong_ ,” Jongin huffs, “their girlfriends and boyfriends are gonna be there too.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs. “Well, I'm not _your_ boyfriend.”

 

 _But you can be_ , he almost lets slip, but swallows it down and pushes out a whine instead. Fuck his cool image, half of the varsity already knows what kind of a child the big bad jock Kim Jongin can be. And they both know it's not just the team and their partners that are going to attend.

 

“But you're part of the team,” he reasons, “I said so.”

 

“Jongin, the guys are going to celebrate you, not me, so stop insisting that I should come. You're the champ here.”

 

God, Jongin wants to shut him up with a kiss and maybe persuade him to come that way. Like in those movies they watched. He doesn't. “I wouldn't be the champ if you hadn't fed me enough.”

 

Kyungsoo gives him _the_ look and Jongin sighs, finally letting him down with a pout. “Besides, it's tonight, right? I already have plans.”

 

“Wait what?” Kyungsoo almost _never_ goes out after dusk. And he usually waits for Jongin at home after his games to celebrate together. Just the two of them.

 

(In the most innocent ways, though Jongin has imagined something else. But he's not complaining.)

 

“I'm going to Junmyeon's for a partner project, and maybe hang out a bit” Kyungsoo gives him a gummy smile, as if what he just said didn't make something burn inside of his housemate. “Don't worry, I'll come home in time for our party!”

 

That soothes him a bit, he guesses. He's in no place to refrain Kyungsoo from spending time with his own friends while he himself is going to a party with his anyway. “Okay—”

 

“Oh there's Junmyeon! We're going out to get ice-cream now, bye bye!”

 

And as Kyungsoo speeds off without so much as one last final hug, a frown takes place on his face. The bunny better not do anything funny to Kyungsoo. _At least I scented him_ , he grumbles inwardly as he turns towards the locker room at the end of the field, where the other players have gone to.

 

Jongin the bear _loves_ hugs, dammit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You better move quick, man,” is what Jongin least expected to hear that night, from Jongdae no less.

 

They're already two hours into the party, the house – Minho's, the team captain – crowded inside out with people from the varsity. He's lounging on the sofa, not in the slightest mood to dance and he's sure his limbs agree.

 

Around him are his close friends and a couple of guys from the team. Jongdae is one of them.

 

He gives Jongdae a questioning look, agitated that the man seems to better enjoy dragging it out for the sake of annoying him, downing his beer just for show. “I think I moved quick enough to score the goals..”

 

Chanyeol, another member of the team, hollers and slaps his knee. Minseok punches him in the side and turns to him with a sigh. “Not _that_ game,” he says.

 

“Then what?” Jongin's frown deepens. He knows they have a season match in two months, but surely they're not discussing the game plan here and now, of all places?

 

“Jongin, my dude,” Taemin throws a hand around his shoulder, and Jongin is even more confused because why does it seems that everyone knows something he doesn't? “The game we're talking here, is whatever going on between you and that little housemate of yours.”

 

Kyungsoo? “But t-there's nothing going on between us.”

 

“Exactly,” Jongdae stresses, “you gotta fix that fast.”

 

“What..do you mean?”

 

“I think what he meant to say is,” Minseok interrupts, and Jongin is glad at least one person is kind enough to not play riddles with him. “you have to make it official fast. Kyungsoo has been getting..a bit popular lately.”

 

“Since he joined that one singing showcase open to all years, some sophomores, juniors and even seniors have been eyeing him,” Taemin wiggles his eyebrows. “Unless you get to him first..”

 

Jongin pushes Taemin away, not liking the tone. He leans back sulkily, the thought of people making a move on his housemate unsettling. “Kyungsoo's not a game..”

 

“He's not,” Minseok assures, as if talking to a child. “And because he's not, you have to stop playing around.”

 

“But I don't know how to go about this,” Jongin says, lips ticking into a s little snarl. “If I had known what's his spirit animal maybe I could've had and idea something on what to do.”

 

The gang sighs and looks at him apologetically. Jongdae gives him his two scents, “Just grab the ball, knock down offenders, and head straight to the goal..? There's nothing wrong with being straightforward,” and then, rolls his eyes, “though you guys have been dancing around each other and toeing the line a whole damn lot. I'm surprised you guys haven't even get together yet.”

 

If Jongin's honest with himself, he's surprised too. Considering the many months and weeks, almost a year, they spent practically living together, they'd grown close enough that people would easily mistake them as lovers instead of best friends.

 

But the thing is they're _not_ , and the bear in him whines pitifully at that.

 

It's not accurate to say he's never made a move before. He thinks he has done a couple of flirting, but Kyungsoo seems impassive to all of those and keeps to his bubbly – sometimes sassy, a side of him Jongin finds really sexy – self. He's run out of ideas. He can't very well start doing actual bear courtship now can he? Following Kyungsoo around, snorting?

 

..No.

 

“Welp, whatever you decide you're going to do,” Minho appears out of nowhere, patting Jongin's back a little too hard, “don't skip practice to fuck.”

 

“If you keep doing that, I just _might_.”

 

Minho merely guffaws at that, unfazed by the glare pointed his way. “Anyway, guys, have fun all you want tonight, and have lots of rest later 'cause we'll start practising come Monday. Coach told me that the friendly match with the Red Cubs will be in two weeks.”

 

“Roger,” half of them chorus.

 

The captain smiles and leaves, but not before dropping a bottle of alcohol – some heavy shit, apparently – on the table, inducing cheers from the boys. Having to keep in shape and a clear head every day of the week, every hour, drinks have become a luxury.

 

But Jongin, Jongin merely watches as they pass it around, mind plagued with the ordeal with his roommate.

 

And no, he'd rather not come home to Kyungsoo drunk and risk doing something stupid.

 

 

 

Except that when he does come home, his housemate isn't there.

 

The apartment had been dark and he'd call out his name, but still no Kyungsoo popping out with his usual surprise stunts or anything even after five minutes or so. It's past midnight, and Jongin starts to panic, taking out his phone ready to call him and maybe even 911—

 

“Sorry!” the front door slams open, revealing a panting Kyungsoo. “Oh my god, I ran all the way home. I—” he raises a finger, bending to catch his breath.

 

“Hey, hey, relax. Breathe,” Jongin helps him inside. “Why the rush?”

 

Kyungsoo lifts the plastic in his hand, some bakery label on top of it. “The bakery was near closing. The guys were kind of holding me back, but I managed to leave later on? And I was worried you'd be waiting.”

 

Holding him back? The image that is conjured up in his mind is one with Kyungsoo surrounded by half-wolves, teary-eyed as they laugh and howl and bare their stinky, hideous fangs—

 

“Jongin? Are you okay?”

 

He blinks the thoughts away, smiling at a wide-eyed Kyungsoo and holding himself back from closing the distance to kiss the spot between his eyebrows. “Sure, why wouldn't I be? It's getting late, c'mon, let's see what you've got me.”

 

It's a chocolate cake, bathed in caramel and decorated with honey and cream. The smell makes him drool already, licking his lips. “I asked for extra honey,” Kyungsoo says bashfully beside him, and God, he wants to shower him in lots of kisses now. “I hope you like it?”

 

“Of course I do!” Jongin says quickly, enthusiasted and already cutting the cake like he hasn't eaten in days. Kyungsoo grins as he stuffs a whole chunk in his mouth, cheeks puffed and lips jutting out.

 

Soon enough, the sofa and coffee table in the living room are pushed to the side whilst blankets and futons take their place in front of the TV. They've finished half the cafe and Jongin has showered, sitting by the drawers as he sifts through their DVDs and Kyungsoo taking his turn in the bathroom.

 

Jongin smells him before he sees him – Kyungsoo emerges in all his baby-powdered glory, messy hair, and a pastel blue two-piece pyjamas accentuating his small frame. He's dragging his favourite blanket behind him and has a bolster clutched close to his chest.

 

Jongin is _so_ ready for this cuddle session.

 

“What are we watching tonight?” he asks, plopping down onto the thick cotton layers.

 

“I don't know,” Jongin shrugs, “we've watched all of this too many times already..and we hadn't bought or rented anything either.”

 

Kyungsoo crawls over and grabs the remote, looking all kinds of excited. “I saw that they're going to air the Greatest Showman on HBO tonight,” he halts and turns to Jongin, nibbling on his lower lip, “i-if that's okay with you? I know you've gone to watch it before with your ex..”

 

What ex? Jongin is lost, not remembering having liked, much less dated anyone in the past year—

 

“Oh,” he says dumbly. He _had_ gone out with this one girl from Economics back in March.

 

Erin wasn't a girlfriend – not a real one, at least. It was a set-up by a classmate who thought they'd make an ideal couple, but Jongin and the girl found that they're not in the least interested in one another. They cliqued, however, becoming friends instead over crush talks and love-life sharing (which, very much involved Kyungsoo on his part) throughout a dinner originally meant to be some kind of a blind date.

 

Learning that they _both_ had a problem regarding stalkers resulted in a deal. They agreed to be each other's fake date for one week, hopefully enough for some of their fanboys and fangirls to lose hope and stop invading their privacy.

 

“So..”

 

“I'm okay with that,” Jongin says, trying to chase away the little awkward air. “It was a great movie, I don't mind watching it again.”

 

“Cool!” and Kyungso throws himself back onto the pillows, already switching the channels.

 

Just like that, the topic is dismissed. To Jongin's dismay, unfortunately, because no, he doesn't want Kyungsoo to be left still believing he did like someone else when in fact his heart had belonged to Kyungsoo from the very beginning. Kyungsoo dropped it so effortlessly though, so a thought crosses his mind if Kyungsoo even cared in the first place..

 

Jongin closes the drawer, turning away to hide whatever sour look that might be visible on his face right now. It's a talk for another day, he decides, when he's ready to let his heart out. For now, he's not going to ruin their special night together.

 

So Jongin lies back and Kyungsoo almost immediately siddles up to him, cherubic cheek almost completely pressed against his chest as Jongin lays sideways, head propped on one elbow. The action does an amazing job at dissipating his worries and thoughts, a chuckle tumbling out of his mouth at Kyungsoo's eagerness just as Hugh Jackman's voice starts coming through the speakers.

 

But one thing that is not okay is how Kyungsoo's hair smells.

 

Not in a stinky way, per se. The boy almost always smells good, sweet, but even through his natural scent and shampoo, Jongin's nose catches..someone else's. His friends. It's bearable at first but with how Kyungsoo's pressed close to him like this, it grows unsettling.

 

So he whispers to Kyungsoo a favor, to which the freshman replies with an excited gleam in his clear, dark orbs and a nod. Jongin leaves their makeshift nest.

 

The soft thump, thump, thump on the parquette floor is the only indication of Jongin's return, and the futon dips with the heavy weight as a large grizzly bear sinks into it. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and hums when he scoots close, relishing in the way Jongin curls around his smaller form, the warmth welcoming in the cold night air. Jongin is all over him, even going far as nuzzling his head over Kyungsoo's; scenting.

 

Kyungsoo clutches at his soft fur. Jongin grunts and Kyungsoo giggles.

 

Kyungsoo might not see it, but if he was in human form – Jongin would be smiling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The day of the friendly match with the Red Cubs draws near, already due in a few days. Jongin's pretty nervous though a big part of it is not because of the upcoming game.

 

He's in his closet, searching through piles of clothes, some of which he never bothered to fold properly. He comes out later disappointed and all kinds of confused, because he had practically turned the room upside down looking for the damn shirt.

 

In any other day, maybe he wouldn't care as much. Maybe a bit, because, given, it's his favourite jersey – his number and nickname printed out at the back in blazing bold with the team's logo upfront – but in three days the team's going to leave to the neighbouring state for the match, and he needs that shirt. Everyone in the team does.

 

“Damn it,” he curses, ruffling his hair.

 

“Jongin?” a head pokes into the open doorway curiously, and Kyungsoo's eyes widen at the mess he's made. He looks back at the man worriedly. “Are you okay?”

 

“Fine,” Jongin grumbles. “Just..can't find my stuff and I need it.”

 

Kyungsoo steps in, cautious. “Oh..maybe I can help? You know, if I find it while I clean up the house or something..”

 

It's a good idea, of course. Kyungsoo tidies the place often and if anyone knows which is which and what is where, it's him. But then again, if Kyungsoo has been cleaning, surely he would have found the clothe some time ago and leave it on his bed. Maybe he left it in the locker rooms back at the uni, or maybe even the gym he frequents.

 

“No need,” he settles, shaking his head. “I think I probably just dropped it somewhere. It's okay.”

 

“Okay then, I hope you find whatever it is soon,” Kyungsoo bites the inside of his cheek, “If you need anything tell me?”

 

Jongin merely sighs.

 

 

 

Tuesday, Jongin is freaking out.

 

He has searched everywhere, going so far as to check his teammate's lockers and bag, just in case they mistook his. There is no sign of it in the showers either, nor is the shirt anywhere in the gym. They've got only two days lefts and he doesn't want to be the oddball. And the jersey is his lucky charm. He wants to cry.

 

But he's in front of the varsity gates, where there's too many people around – so he doesn't.

 

“Jongin!” he hears, turning in the direction of the voice, and Kyungsoo is running up to him on short legs, hair bouncing everywhere. If there's one thing that could make him momentarily forget about his problems and smile, it's definitely this.

 

“Sorry I'm late..again,” Kyungsoo squeaks the last part, wiping at his forehead. “Let's go!”

 

The excitement makes Jongin chuckle. He sees sweat trickling down Kyungsoo's temple, and takes out the spare towel he keeps in his duffle, using it to dab at Kyungsoo's face. “Look at you. How far have you been running?”

 

“Far,” Kyungsoo mumbles, voice slightly muffled as Jongin wipes at his nose. “You don't have to clean me up.”

 

“You hate sweating,” Jongin points out, ignoring the younger's pout.

 

“But your towel..”

 

“Kyungsoo, you know I have a lot more at home, and you're usually the one doing the laundry anyways.”

 

“Right,” Kyungsoo grins, and changes the subject abruptly as he tugs at Jongin's sleeve. “Come on, you promised me ice-cream from that new store!”

 

Jongin laughs, thinking nothing of the awkward smile and shift of topic, just of Kyungsoo being his usual shy and excited self.

 

Neither did he notice the relieved sigh Kyungsoo lets out when he turns away.

 

 

 

“You smell like me.”

 

Kyungsoo flinches in his seat, surprised. “I—I do?”

 

“Yeah,” without putting his cup of ice-cream down, Jongin leans forward. Kyungsoo holds his breath while Jongin takes a big whiff. “Subtle, but it's there..”

 

The wide-eyed look on Kyungsoo's face morphs as he lets out a giggle. “Of course I do, Jongin, we live together!”

 

“We do,” Jongin still looks doubtful. “But do my scent always like, stick to you like that?” Not that Jongin's complaining if it does..

 

“Well..you _did_ wipe me with your towel.”

 

“ _Ah,_ ” Jongin shrugs, “I guess that's it.”

 

Kyungsoo grins.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _Fuck it_ , is what Jongin says to himself on his way home, a sigh following after. The match is tomorrow and the shirt is still a no-show. Showing up with a plain tee wouldn't be that bad, he convinces himself, though the thought already turns his face sour.

 

Of course it'll feel a bit different. Sure, they don't need some clothing to affirm their brotherhood, but it had always made him feel like he belonged. Wearing it is like wearing your pride. He'll probably stand out in the pictures tomorrow..

 

The door to the apartment creaks when he pushes it open, greeted by silence yet again. He frowns, because there's no little roommate to come greet him and pull him to the kitchen or push him to the bathrooom. It's kind of like deja vu. Jongin's _not_ going to panic, but thinking back, Kyungsoo has never told him that he's going out with his friends or family.

 

“Kyungsoo?” he leaves the foyer and peeks into the small kitchen, but no Kyungsoo. The hallway where their rooms are is dark, too, and there's no light coming through the little gap beneath Kyungsoo's door. Jongin turns back to the living room, taking out his phone—

 

He halts.

 

There is a lump on the sofa; a tuft of raven hair, framing Kyungsoo's serene sleeping face. The relief is short-lived, because damn Jongin if he's not at all surprised.

 

Kyungsoo is wearing a shirt. _His_ shirt. The long-lost, precious jersey.

 

 _Only_ his jersey.

 

And maybe a pair of boxer shorts or briefs – Jongin doesn't know, the younger practically drowning in the clothing, curled up in a fetal position.

 

Only, that's not all that shocked him. Because atop Kyungsoo's head there are _furry_ _ears_. And hanging off the armrest is a _bushy_ _tail_.

 

This is the first time, ever, that Jongin sees any sign of Kyungsoo's other form, as the younger never told him – or anyone, really – what he is. But—But. Oh god.

 

A fox? But the ears are folded to his head, naturally. A puppy then? But the tail isn't of any breed he knows that match with the ears. A..squirrel?

 

Having standing stunned for too long, he doesn't notice his duffel slipping off. The bag falls onto the floor, the books and canned drink inside meeting the parquette with thumps and clanks that has him flinching and the hybrid on the bed jolting awake with a squeak.

 

It's normal to shift completely into their animal forms when in shock or danger – and instinctual reflex, a defense mechanism drilled into their bones. So it really should be no surprise when Kyungsoo completely morphs, shrinking—

 

Into a cat.

 

In his big shirt. With big round eyes, folded ears, bushy tail, and—and really short legs.

 

Jongin gasps, a fist flying to his mouth for him to bite, because his eyes are tearing up because ohmygod Kyungsoo is a _scottish fold munchkin_ , in _his shirt_.

 

 _Fuck manly, whatever that shit is_ , Jongin briefly thinks as he squeals into his fist, hard.

 

The cat on the sofa obviously doesn't share the same excitement.

 

Jongin is cut short when Kyungsoo begins to make these weird, little noises and whines. And it takes another moment for Jongin to realise that he's _crying_.

 

“Oh my god, oh no,” the junior rushes forward, sitting himself on the sofa and pulling the kitten bundled up in his jersey to his chest, craddling him. “Oh, Soo, shh. Shh, I'm sorry, please don't cry.”

 

Kyungsoo is positively bawling. There's no tears, because cats can't cry tears out of sadness, but the sounds he makes is evident enough. “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shock you or—or sneak up on you, I promise. I'm sorry. There's nothing to be scared of,” he hushes the cat some more, relieved and guilty for going all excited before when Kyungsoo does calm down a bit, curling in Jongin's arms and pressing close to his chest – looking all kinds of vulnerable.

 

He doesn't know if it works but it's worth a try. Still craddling the kitten along one arm, Jongin lifts his other hand and rubs Kyungsoo's head gently, scratching the back of his small ears. A smile paints his face when he feels rumbles against his chest that aren't his – a telltale sign of a purr.

 

“Do you forgive me?” he whispers, not wanting to break the peaceful air. Kyungsoo opens his eyes and looks up with dark, rounded orbs, before nuzzling his head into his chest. Jongin chuckles at the adorable act. “I'll take that as a yes.”

 

The cat wriggles in his hold then, and Jongin belatedly senses it's probably uncomfortable and hot with all that fur. He takes off the shirt (and baby blue boxers, he blushes at that) and lifts the cat by the armpits (do you call it that? Jongin's lost) to inspect him. Kyungsoo looks down all the while.

 

“Your legs really are short,” Jongin notes, confused why Kyungsoo ducks his head further. “What's the matter?”

 

Kyungsoo writhes, kicking out his legs, and Jongin puts him down on the sofa beside him, only for the cat to plop down – all four legs tucked underneath. Jongin wants to squeal a second time because Kyungsoo is all round and fluffy like that, but thought better when it hits him. “You're..ashamed?”

 

Kyungsoo lowers his head flat onto the cushion – ears dropping further, if that's possible – and looks up with his eyes.

 

The older's eyes soften, hand reaching over to stroke Kyungsoo across his back. “Kyungsoo..there's nothing to be ashamed of,” Kyungsoo gives him a blank look, and Jongin sighs. “Come here,” he pats his lap.

 

The cat lifts himself, slowly, clearly hesitating. He didn't even stand fully, short legs slightly crouching - hiding his legs - as he crawls over quickly and plops down on Jongin's thighs as if nothing happened.

 

It looked comical and a _fucking adorable_ but it's not exactly the right time to laugh.

 

“You probably know but I totally suck at comforting people and talking to make them feel better,” he starts with a snort, then his features soften again. “But if it makes you feel better, I once was like you; I didn't like showing my other form to people.”

 

Kyungsoo stares – listening.

 

“When I was a kid, they made fun of me,” Jongin continues, “because I was this fat baby bear who could barely walk because of my short legs and round ass tummy, and ate the whole damn time. A messy eater at that,” he laughs at the memory. Feeling something press on his stomach, he looks down to see Kyungsoo pressing a paw into his belly with – he doesn't know how the cat does it – an unimpressed face.

 

“What? It's true,” Jongin grins, and stares off. “I was bullied, teased, whatever it was that immature kids do. So of course, I locked up that other side of me. A lot of things happened after..and well, this might sound lame but I saved myself from some dogs with my bear form. And I began to realise how important that other side of me is.

 

“I noticed a lot of other things after that, my speed, my strength, my super strong senses, things that human me couldn't do – _other_ people couldn't do. I realised my bear is unique. It makes me special. And it's a part of me, _half_ of what makes me, me. And I'm damn proud of it. Fuck everyone who made fun of my pudging tummy – it made good cuddle material and heat source.”

 

Jongin chuckles, petting Kyungsoo. “What I'm trying to say is, you don't have to hide yourself, Kyungsoo. Your kitty is you, just as my bear is me. The only ones who'd made fun of your other form are people who don't deserve you, and not worthy of your attention, because they can't see how unique and beautiful you are.”

 

Kyungsoo looks down. Figuring that Kyungsoo is processing what he's said, Jongin leans his head back against the backrest and closes his eyes. They spent a few minutes in comfortable silence, the air lighter than it has ever been.

 

The weight on his lap suddenly increases and Jongin lifts his head, locking eyes with human Kyungsoo, hair a messy nest and cheeks tinted pink. “No one said that to me before. T-Thank you, Jongin.”

 

“Anything, Soo,” Jongin gives him a soft smile, stroking his cheek. “Do you want to talk more or..?”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head and leans down instead to bury his face into the crook of Jongin's neck. Talk later, then. Cuddling had always made the smaller male feel better, Jongin thinks with a chuckle as he wraps his arms around his roommate. They rarely cuddle in human form though.

 

Spending the night like this isn't so bad, he figures.

 

Skin to skin..

 

Jongin turns red, suddenly not daring to look down. “Um..Soo?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do you, um, maybe..want to..dress first..?”

 

 

Kyungsoo's shriek travels across the whole floor of the building.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I totally have to see your baby cub pics—”

 

“Kyungsoo?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why were you wearing my shirt?”

 

“...”

 

 

 

(Jongin discovers that the jersey has been his..'nesting' of sorts because Kyungsoo, apparently, is steadily going into _heat_. He found out in the ~~best~~ worst way.)

 


	2. Ficlets: The Life of a Bear and a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight to Jongin and Kyungsoo's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the sequel is in, um, consideration, let's hv some drabbles, yeah?

1\. Ficlet #1  
  
The door opens with a creak, reminding Jongin to get the lubricating oil he forgot to buy. He sighs as he toes off his shoes. "I'm home!"  
  
No answer. No pitter-patters of feet, no head poking out of the kitchen, no nothing. Jongin hums in question, because the TV is on, though he doesn't bother looking what's playing.  
  
Ugh, not again. "Kyungsoo?" he steps further into the living room, looking around. "Kyungsoo! Soo are you home? Where are yo- oh."

 

2\. Ficlet #2  
  
"So," Kyungsoo says into his phone, "you'll be home for the rest of the week, right? I'll drop my package to the post office this evening."  
  
His mother chuckles through the static, "It's okay honey, your roommate mailed it already, I figured you're busy with your projects."  
  
Jongin? Kyungsoo frowns. He's grateful, because it does spare him the hassle since he's packed this week, but- "Since when were you guys on speaking terms??"  
  
"Oh you didn't know? It has been quite a while!"  
  
  
Jongin jumps on his bed when Kyungsoo storms into his room, all red, puffed-up cheeks and frowning. "Give me your phone."  
  
"Why-"  
  
Kyungsoo makes a face and Jongin whimpers, bear ears popping out; curling up against his pillows and handing him his phone with wide eyes  
  
Kyungsoo snatches it, browses through his telegram only to find the chatroom with 'Mama Do', opens it and-

 

  
[Mama Do]:  
  
SooSoo's bby pic! ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> end me
> 
> (Anyways me is @/_r0tkappchen on twitter! ..Pls don't follow if u're not okay with nsfw stuff)


End file.
